Kokoro O Hiraku
by icdeadppl
Summary: After being sent to live with her Aunt in Tokyo, Karin finds herself at Seiyo Academy where she meets the guardians and discovers her own heart egg but what does Easter want with her? And how is Aizen getting involved! T for safety. Hiatus.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! I'm icdeadppl and this is my first story. All I ask is for no flames and for people to tell me what they honestly think of it.

Disclaimer: _icdeadppl_ does not own Bleach or Shugo Chara, all she owns is the story idea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue:<strong>_

Kurosaki Isshin sighed as he walked down the hall of his house, contemplating a certain matter he had been mulling over for a while but the decision had to be made. Aizen was becoming more and more dangerous and he knew there was no way to back Ichigo out of it, no matter what he can say or do. His eldest child was far too involved to NOT get into the oncoming battle but…the father of three stopped at a door that he quietly opened.

Inside were two beds sitting opposing to one another with a small figure in each. Isshin gently slipped inside and walked over to the pink bed where the older of the twins rested. He gently kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket over Yuzu's shoulders. Isshin then went over to the other bed, with its white comforter with soccer balls on it. Karin's right leg was dangling out of the bed and her covers were splayed all over the floor. He placed her leg back in the bed and situated the covers back over her. He gently smoothed her hair and also kissed the top of her head.

Isshin then slipped out as quietly as he came but stopped by the door to gaze back at the sleeping girls. Who was he kidding? It wasn't even a decision; it was a matter of their safety. Ichigo was in but his girls didn't have to be, especially Yuzu who couldn't even see ghosts. Karin would fare better but she was so young. He wanted them to live as much of a normal childhood as they could possibly have. Isshin sighed again, which just made him feel old. No matter what way he looked at it, he would have to give Kiyone that call, no matter how much he didn't want too.

* * *

><p>Well there's the shortest part of the story, the prologue. I already checked for spelling errors and such but if you do find any, please tell me. Review please!<p> 


	2. Hell Week Day 1: Part 1

Alright! I really hope Karin and Kukai are not OOC but they might be! Also since I didn't say it earlier, the pairings are: KarinxKukai, IkutoxAmuxTadase, and other pairings that come along later. This chapter also introduces my OC, Aunt Kiyone 'Kiyo' who would have been Misaki's cousin raised by Misaki's parents after her own died when she was a baby. Imagine Ichigo, as a grown woman, with slightly longer hair and acts like Isshin and you get Kiyo! Now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: icdeadppl does not own Bleach or Shugo Chara etc but she does own the story idea and the occasional OC thrown in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: "Hell Week" Day 1 Part 1 <strong>_

Karin sighed as she stepped out of her room and into the hallway at her aunts. Something was going on in Karakura-as in the Soul Society side. From what she had overheard from Ichigo's room that it was something involving a man named Aizen and Arrancar's. In other words, she had no idea what was going on. So instead of being at her house finding out what _was_ going on, she was stuck with her psychotic obasan in Tokyo at her father's orders. To say she was annoyed was an understatement. "Karin-chan!" yelled her sister Yuzu from downstairs. In making matters worse, Yuzu and Kiyone-Obasan had no idea what the real reason was that the twins were here, which meant Karin had no one to talk to about her issues. Even Jinta and Ururu were better than this.

"Coming Yuzu!" she shouted beginning to trudge down the stairs at the same time straightening her red tie from her new uniform. Karin could smell the usual toast being made by Yuzu and the shouts from Kiyone-Obasan about something involving fire and extinguisher in the same sentence. As the black haired tween hit the last step, she ducked to avoid a hug from said obason and walked to the table, sitting down with a loud 'thunk' and tucking of her red plaid skirt. That skirt wasn't a great thing either.

"Good morning Karin-chan! How do you like my uniform?" asked her twin, walking in from the kitchen, giving a slight twirl to make her skirt flutter. Behind the two, Kiyone-obasan was whimpering slightly from where she had crashed into the wall but she would most assuredly be bouncing up soon.

"It looks great Yuzu." The Seiyo Academy uniform looked really nice on her blond haired twin. It was a white button up shirt under a black blazer, a red plaid skirt with matching plain red tie, high white socks and soon to be worn black shoes.

"It looks nice on you too!" Yuzu calmly placed the plate of toast before bouncing back to the kitchen. Karin shrugged slightly, unfazed. The way she wore her uniform was way different from her softer twins. The sleeves of her jacket and shirt were rolled up, one of her socks was by her ankles and the other nearly above her knee. Her tie was loosely done and her hair barely holding into her high ponytail. Sometimes Karin wondered if she actually was Yuzu's twin.

"Jeez Karin-chan! Did you have to make me hit the wall?" shouted Kiyone-obasan, stepping up behind Karin's seat, her bright orange hair (That looked very much like Ichigo's) in disarray to match her brightly spotted pajamas. Yes this was their caretaker for at least two months. Perfect. Absolutely and totally _perfect_.

* * *

><p>Kukai bounded down the stairs, his guardian cloak hanging loosely off his shoulders as he hit the floor, racing into the kitchen to grab the last decent piece of toast before Unkai, who though was lazy, was right behind Kukai. "Hey! Seniority Otouto!" shouted Unkai, trying to snag the piece Kukai was pretty much shoving down his throat. Rento laughed from his place at the table while Shuusui smiled and pushed up his glasses.<p>

"Looks like Unkai-niisan is stuck with the last piece." Chimed Rento, taking a bite of his own toast. Kukai paused, swallowing the last of the toast, before asking his question.

"Where's Kaidou-niisan?" he asked, breaking free of his ginger haired brothers hold.

"Work then school. His class is later today so he signed up for an earlier shift." Commented Shuusui, eating another bit of the salad in front of him.

"Oh…anyway, I'm going to head to school early. Tadase-san called a guardian meeting and I need to help Nadeshiko-san set up." His three brothers shrugged, or at least two. Unkai was still grumbling about the soggy toast piece he had to eat. Kukai grabbed his bag from the shelf and slipped on his shoes before opening the door.

"Kukai!" shouted a green fairy-sized boy flying by and out the door. The ginger-brown haired tween smiled as he closed the door.

"Let's go Daichi!" he said before taking off at a run down the street. It was another ordinary day on the Seiyo side of Tokyo.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"But Karin-chaaaan!" The two girls were walking down the street towards their new school and currently arguing on why Karin was not speaking to either of their male relatives.

"No. Way. Yuzu. I'm not talking to Dad or Ichi-nii unless they tell me everything." Countered Karin, stuffing her hands into the pockets of the jacket. Yuzu sighed.

"Karin-chan your so stubborn." She grumbled, biting the inside of her cheek. Karin shrugged as she rounded a corner, her twin right behind her. Her eyes widened as she took in the huge building ahead of them.

"Kya! Is that our new school?" yelled Yuzu, practically jumping in excitement. Again her black haired twin shrugged.

"It's not that great." The two continued down the path, passing by several students wearing identical uniforms to theirs, as Karin fought her conscious telling her she was lying because the school did looked cool, until they came to the gates. Karin walked a bit ahead of Yuzu, who was gushing over every detail- from the great size of the gates to the beautiful flowers on the grounds. Karakura Middle had NOTHING on the size of the school but there was no way the thirteen year old was going to admit that to anyone.

"Oh my gosh!" chimed Yuzu for the fifth time, annoying Karin who was eyeing the door to the school.

"So help me Yuzu if it's another flower I'm going to-" she stopped her sentence when she turned and saw what her sister was talking about. Five students were walking into the gates, their capes (Except for one) made them stand out. All the students, especially the girls, were sighing enviously at them.

"It's the guardians!' said some blond near them to a black haired girl next to her.

"They look fabulous as usual!" the other practically squealed. Guardians? Karin rolled her eyes. Whoever they were, it was nothing to be making that big of a deal about it. She turned back around and began to make her way towards the door when a voice cut her off.

"Umm excuse me?" said the voice, prompting Karin to turn back around to see one of the said guardians, the ginger-brown haired one with handsome green eyes. Wait. Handsome? Where had that come from?

"What?" Karin countered, adding in a added bonus of venom to the words to stop her mind from thinking the boy in front of her was cute. Which he was not.

"Well uh, I'm Souma Kukai, the Jack Seat." What was a Jack seat?

"Kurosaki Karin, transfer student." Kukai grinned at her and strangely Karin felt nervous.

"It's nice to meet you Kurosaki-san! Welcome to Seiyo Academy!" he said, his grin unfazed by her emotionless semi-glare.

"Thanks." At that moment the bell rang and Kukai slightly bowed to her.

"I'll see you later Kurosaki-san!" he said before racing inside with the rest of the students.

"C'mon Karin-chan, let's get to the office!" said Yuzu, still eying the blond guardian who was walking inside with a bubble gum pink haired girl. Hopefully Yuzu couldn't see the blush across her face. Karin shook her head slightly. She had more important things to think about at the moment, like finding a way to hack into Urahara's store to get the dish on what was happening.

* * *

><p>Kukai calmly walked down the hallway, Daichi floating by his shoulder. "Kukai…" started Daichi, a concerned look on the usually happy-go-lucky chara's face. "Her heart egg…"<p>

"Yeah I know Dai." Kukai ran a hand through his hair. Daichi and him, as well as the other guardians, immediately sensed the dark feeling coming from the new girl—Kurosaki Karin. It felt like her egg was nearly an X egg, which was NOT a good thing for all parties involved.

"What can we do Kukai?" He shrugged.

"Not sure. Let's just get to class; we'll probably go over it at the meeting this afternoon." Kukai's green eyes narrowed as he stared out the window. Something in his gut told him that she was special. It also said she was in danger and not just from Easter turning her egg X but from herself too. He stopped, his hands curling into fists. Easter wouldn't get their hands on this one, not if he had any say in it.

Karin nearly hit her head on the wall. For some stupid reason, the two twins would be in different classes. Dumb school system. Parting with her twin after promising to meet up at breaks and lunch, Karin was lead down the hall by a teacher. He walked in through the sliding Star doors, beckoning for the black haired girl to follow him. Karin walked in and immediately felt the stares of thirty or so pairs of her fellow student's eyes. She stifled a sigh. This was exactly why she hadn't wanted to move in the middle of the year. "Alright class! This is our new transfer student, Kurosaki Karin who just moved her from Karakura. Please welcome her." He said, giving Karin a gentle smile. What was his name again? Ayo? Ari? A-something-sensei. The eyes of the students just kept staring and Karin glared back, half annoyed and half nervous. "Now, let's find you a seat. There should be an empty seat by…" The teacher's eyes quickly scanned the classroom. "Ah! Souma-san. Raise your hand please! You may sit in the seat next to him." Karin stared at the now grinning ginger that raised his hand even though he knew Karin knew who he was. All she was thinking was whether this arrangement was a good thing or not as she stiffly walked over to the desk, giving anyone who stared at her for more than a millisecond a cold glare. There was an upside to having gray eyes. The seat was on Souma's right and right next to the window that overlooked a fountain and garden. At least she could zone out with a view. She sat in the seat and took out a pen and notebook to jot down the notes Sensei Arayai was writing. The name still didn't fit.

"You can borrow my past notes of you want too." Said Kukai, motioning to his own notebook he was writing in. Karin blinked. Did nothing faze him? Glares and ignoring apparently didn't work at least. Still…

"Umm…" Heck might as well. "Alright." Kukai smile grew wider as he turned back to his notebook to continue the notes still being written on the board. Karin felt heat travel to her face. Did she just blush? From a guy saying she could borrow his **notes**. She shook her head, trying to clear that nagging voice again. If she had only looked over at the door, Karin would have seen a man with orange hair and glasses studying her through it, a terrifying grin plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>After several excruciating hours of notes and lectures on said notes as well as several arguments within Karin's mind, it was <strong>finally<strong> lunch. She met Yuzu under a tree and her blond twin was practically bursting with information on her new teacher, girls in her class and the clubs she was thinking of joining. Karin just nodded and munched on her lunch to everything she said. After about ten minutes, she swallowed the last of her rice and stood up. "I have to go back to class Yuzu. I need to copy down some notes from the kid next to me." She said, wiping her mouth subconsciously.

"Aw, okay. Bye Karin-chan!" said Yuzu, after swallowing another bite. Karin waved and tossed the garbage into the garbage can by the door before walking back inside. She walked up the stairs to the second floor and began walking down the hall when a crash stopped her in her tracks. Turning, Karin saw a teacher splayed out on the ground, apparently after tripping, with papers flying around him. Calmly, Karin grabbed the still floating papers and scooped up the ones on the floor as the teachers sat then stood up, straightening his glasses.

"Oh! Thank you! I'm a horrible klutz you know!" he said as she handed him the papers. Karin turned to walk away when she was stopped (Again.) by him putting a hand on her shoulder. "You must be one of the new Kurosaki's, right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Karin nodded as she ran through the quickest ways to get away from him. He grinned, again fixing his glasses. "Well then, welcome to Seiyo Academy Kurosaki-san. I am Sensei Nikaido."

"Alright. Thank you Nikaido-sensei." Karin then shifted her shoulder, knocking his hand off and took off down the hall. There was something unsettling about him. Especially the smile. Whatever it was, Karin did not want to be near him. She quickly yanked open the door to the classroom and stumbled in, only to realize she wasn't the only one in the room.

"S-Souma-san?" she stuttered, her normal emotionless façade dropped.

"Oh! Kurosaki-san!" he said, looking just as flustered as her and he most assuredly had not been running from a creepy teacher. Recovering her composure, Karin put on an impassive face as she walked over to her desk.

"I thought you would be with you friends. It is lunch you know." Kukai actually didn't grin like she thought he would, just stared at her like he was trying to read her emotionless face.

"And I thought you would be with you sister." Karin rolled her eyes.  
>"I was just going to start on those notes you gave me." That finally made him smile at her as she pulled his notebook out of her desk and began copying the notes.<p>

"So do you think you'll like it here?" he suddenly asked after watching her hastily write down the vocabulary section. Karin shrugged, trying to hide the growing blush she was feeling.

"I don't know yet. First day and all." He copied her shrug as well as tried to put on the same impassive look she was going with that made him look pretty hilarious. Karin stifled a giggle and-wait. Giggle? Suddenly the bell rang and several students came bursting in, laughing and pushing.

"Hey! Kukai!" said one of the guys, walking over to the boy next to her. Kukai turned away to look like he had just gotten in as well and she stared down at the paper, trying to organize her thoughts when a very random and unwanted one came in. She was starting to crush on apparently one of the most popular guys in school, who from what some girls were talking about is also the captain of the soccer team, and she didn't actually feel upset. Just happy. Karin mentally groaned. She had more important things to think of then how cute Kukai was, especially since she'd only met him this morning. Now if only she could think of those things.

* * *

><p>There was chapter 1 and only the first part of Karin-chan's psyco first week in Tokyo. Not even the full day which will be concluded...later...review please!<p>

P.S. My deviantart page will soon have some pictures from this story later on this week such as Karin in the Seiyo Uniform and such. Check my profile for updates!


	3. Hell Week Day 1: Part 2

_Hey_ what's_ up? Tuesday's are awesome, with late start the next day I can do anything on these afternoons. Like update. Anywho, here's the next chapter and a special thank you to **blackenedheart231 **for reviewing! _

**Disclaimer:** _icdeadppl does not own bleach or shugo chara. If she did, everything would be TOTALLY different. :DDD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Hell Week Day 1 Part 2<strong>_

Kukai opened the door to the Royal Garden, Daichi wordlessly flying ahead of him and towards the fountain inside. "Kukai-kun!" yelled Amu, coming in behind him with Ran, Miki, and Suu flying and giggling all around the pink haired girl.

"Hi Amu-chan!" he said, giving her one of his usual grins. She closed the door behind them as the chara's began chatting away at something else.

"Guys please, I'm getting a headache." She grumbled, rubbing the temples of her head. Kukai's grin grew wider. If just one seemed crazy to him it must be a nightmare for Amu to have three little chara's floating around.

"I'm pretty sure Nadeshiko-chan has something to help with that." He said, rolling his eyes at her.

"Something to help with what?" said Nadeshiko, suddenly appearing behind Amu. All three chara's, Amu, and Kukai jumped.

"Jeez Nadeshiko, I thought you were a dancer, not ninja!" he grumbled, fixing his tie as Daichi flew back over, laughing. Nadeshiko just smiled as Ran, Miki, and Su attempted to push Amu's soul back into her body. He smiled as they succeeded and the pinkette sprung back to life.

"Well now my headache is just getting even worse…" Kukai, Nadeshiko, Temari, Daichi, and Amu's three chara's laughed.

"I'll whip up some herbal tea for our snack today. I'm sure Yaya-chan won't mind." Said Nadeshiko with a thoughtful look before disappearing back into the undergrowth. Kukai sweatdropped. Sometimes he really wondered about that girl.

"Kukai-tan! Amu-chi! C'mon to the table!" shouted Yaya, barely seeable from where they were standing. Amu happily skipped ahead with her chara's while Kukai followed at a more leisurely pace with Daichi circling him in the air.

"Yo! Gonna start without us?" he questioned as he got to the table, sitting in his usual seat. Tadase smiled.

"No now we're just waiting on Fujisaki-chan." He said, starting to gather some papers.

"She's getting some tea I believe." Amu mumbled, laying her head on the table.

"What snack is it today?" asked Yaya, bouncing in her seat. Nadeshiko chose that moment to appear with a tray of herby-smelling tea and what looked like cookies of all different types.

"Tea and some cookies I just baked. They should taste good." She said, laying the tray in the middle of the table.

"Yum! Your cookies are always the best Nadeshiko-chi!" After everyone had grabbed their share, Tadase turned to Kukai.

"One of the new transfer student's is in your class, right Kukai-san?" he asked. Kukai nodded, mouth full of cookies.

"Yeah what's she like?" yelled Yaya and Pepe, through their snacks. Kukai swallowed and shrugged.

"Pretty quiet. Kind of acts like she doesn't care about anything. It's more like she's hiding something to me."

"Like…?" pressed Amu, Ran and Miki nodding while Suu commented to Nadeshiko on the kind of flour she used to bake the cookies.

"He doesn't know Hinamori-san." Said Tadase, shaking his head worriedly.

"Well he should find out!" said Ran, crossing her arms with a huff. Nadeshiko giggled but nodded.

"Still, what can we do for her right now? Kurosaki Karin's egg is dark, but not quite an X egg. All we can do is hope it goes light again." The all sighed at the same time and Kukai stared up at the ceiling. What was it Kurosaki Karin was hiding?

"Still there are some other things to take care of at the moment. We'll help Kurosaki Karin when we figure out what to do. Now, there was a complaint…" They were soon so enwrapped in their meeting, that they did not see the chara's float away for a meeting of their own devices.

* * *

><p>All the guardian chara's gathered just outside of the Royal Garden, surrounding Kiseki like normal.<p>

"Guardian Chara's! We must find the embryo!" he shouted, raising his staff into the air.

"Oh boy…" grumbled Pepe.

"Here we go again…" said Temari, hiding her face with her fan. Ran rolled her eyes while Suu giggled and Miki was half listening-half drawing something. Daichi didn't even look like he was paying attention to it at all.

"Daichi-kun, are you okay-desu?" asked Suu, her face growing worried as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh! Oh yeah, I'm fine!" He gave her a thumbs up and smile but Suu wasn't convinced.

"He's probably worried about that Kurosaki girl with the dark heart." Said Miki, finally putting away her sketch book.

"Dark heart…" muttered Kiseki, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah…poor Kurosaki Karin…" whispered Pepe, hugging herself.

"Kurosaki Karin…"

"No one should have a dark heart!" said Ran, waving her pom poms in the air.

"A dark heart…"

"Kiseki-san, what are you mumbling about?" asked Temari, turning to said chara.

"That's it!" he suddenly shouted, making everyone jump and turn to him at the same time.

"Find me Kurosaki Karin peasants!" Said 'peasants' sweatdropped but after a moment Miki shrugged.

"I don't see how it could hurt. It's not like she can see us or anything."

* * *

><p>Karin stood by the gate to the school, waiting for Yuzu. She stared down at the silver flip cell phone in her hand, a gift from Dad when he told her and Yuzu that they were being sent to hel- whoops! Tokyo. Her day wasn't that bad but it could have gone a bit better. "Karin-chan!" shouted Yuzu, racing across to her.<p>

"Yuzu-chan." A small smile was on Karin's face, a rare one for her sister.

"Oh Karin-chan! I know it's the first day and all but there's this after school cooking club and-"

"It's okay Yuzu. I'll just go back to Kiyone-obasan."

"Are you sure? I mean I can just-"  
>"No, no. It's fine. Go on, have fun." Yuzu grinned.<p>

"Alrighty then! Bye Karin-chan!" She waved as she ran back to the entrance of the school and disappeared back inside and Karin sighed after she knew her sister could not see her. Yuzu hated seeing her sigh. She turned and walked past the gates, leaving the school. Instead of heading back to their Aunts place, Karin decided to walk around and learn the streets and maybe pick up their grocery's while she was at it. At least it would make her feel like she did something right today. Taking an alley path, Karin ended up on a highly populated road with many street vendors and shops. She calmly walked down it for a couple of minutes, buying a sea-salt flavored ice cream from a vendor along the way. Pausing, she stared into a shop, pretending to be looking at the clothes they had situated in the window. Glancing at the reflection, she could see several small people? Yes people staring at her from behind a pole. Great. They better not be ghosts.

* * *

><p>"So do you really think she'll lead us to the embryo?"asked Pepe, staring at the black haired girl named Kurosaki Karin window shop into a popular clothes store.<p>

"Most likely. If not, surely the embryo will appear around her darker egg." Said Kiseki, narrowing his eyes as the person they were following dug nonchalantly into her bag.

"Why would it do that?" asked Yoru, suddenly poking his head out from behind the pole.

"WAHH!" screamed all the chara's flying out from their positions in shock. Yoru laughed, floating upward as he smirked.

"Aww the little fake king scared?" he asked, revealing his fangs as he grinned.

"H-hey! I am a real king!" yelled Kiseki, face turning red in anger. Daichi grinned and even Miki giggled which really didn't help the impending situation.

"Can you keep it down please, your all really loud." Said Kurosaki Karin, calmly walking by and back down the street. The guardian chara's all floated there for a moment, watching her go before everything exploded.

"YOU CAN SEE US?" they all shouted, even Yoru. Karin kept walking, ignoring them.

"Hey! Wait!" shouted Daichi, zooming off after her as she turned the corner.

* * *

><p>Karin kept walking, entering into the nearby park with one of those little people still chasing after her. "Quit following me!" she yelled over her shoulder at the green haired thing.<p>

"If you'll stop and let me talk!" he replied, still trying to catch up. She sighed and slowed her pace a bit as she stepped off the path and onto a hill overlooking a pretty creek. Sitting down, she placed her bag beside her as the person caught up.

"Jeez you're fast! Soccer player?" he asked, floating to sit in front of her as he caught his breath. Karin nodded, gazing past the boy fairy sized thing and at the slow creek glistening in the setting sun. Had it really been that long? It felt like she had only woken up a couple of minutes ago.

"So what are you? You all aren't exactly ghosts." He snorted, not aware how serious she was actually being.

"Nope! We're guardian chara's!" Karin blinked, letting the words process into her. Why did 'guardian chara's' sound so familiar?

"Guardian chara's?" she repeated, half a question and half a statement. He nodded, grinning.

"I'm Daichi!" He stuck his little hand out for her to shake. Karin gently shook the hand, afraid she would break it and Daichi's grin got wider. "You can come out now!" he shouted over his shoulder towards the trees to Karin's left. Seven little heads popped out from behind the closest tree and the four little people, apparently called chara's, flew over.

"Umm…I'm Ran!" The little pink haired one said, waving at her happily but a little embarrassedly. "That's Miki," she said pointing to the little blue haired one who at her name looked up at Karin and nodded. How did she draw and fly at the same time? "And Suu!" The blond haired girl giggled and shyly whispered a hello.

"I am Temari and this is Pepe." Said the girl in the kimono, and then motioning to the baby-like girl who grinned at her.

"I of course, am the King Kiseki!" He had light lavender colored hair and a dark purple robe flowing behind him as well as a crown on his head. Karin sweatdropped but gave a tiny smile.

"Kurosaki Karin, nice to meet you all I guess but-"  
>"Hey! You lot forgot about me! I'm Yoru-nya! I'm not a part of their 'group' with their stupid fake king." Said the cat eared one, grinning slyly at Kiseki.<p>

"I am a real king than just a pesky bad luck charm like you!" he shouted, beginning to chase Yoru around Karin.

"Erm…"

"Don't worry; its normal. You get used to it after about the fourth or fifth time." Said Pepe, rolling her eyes.

"Ah okay but that wasn't what I was going to ask." Kiseki and Yoru paused and everyone turned to Karin. "What exactly is a guardian chara?" All said chara's laughed, even Kiseki who was a little bit annoyed as he began to explain in his own 'odd' way about what chara's were.

* * *

><p>"WHERE ARE THEY?" shouted Amu as the guardians stood outside of the royal garden. Nadeshiko stifled a giggle and laid a hand on the pink haired girls shoulder.<p>

"I'm sure their alright. Maybe they just went home." She said with a smile.

"If I know Kiseki, he's probably lead them on another embryo chase." Sighed Tadase, looking a little dejected. Kukai nodded, folding his arms behind his back.

"Still, it's getting dark and we all need to go home soon. I don't want my parents sending out the whole brigade to find me." He commented, staring at the setting sun.

"Yeah I guess…" muttered Amu, staring at the ground. She looked really worried. Ever since Suu went missing that one time she had been really nervous if any of her chara's went missing.

"Well I'm sure Pepe's on her way home. Night everyone!" shouted Yaya, bolting down the path from a really late sugar rush. Nadeshiko nodded.

"Temari know's I'll be going home right now. I'll probably met her along the way. I will see you tomorrow Amu-chan!" she said before walking down the same path as Yaya.

"Would you like me to accompany you home Hinamori-san?" asked Tadase, giving her a comforting smile.

"Oh! Umm…if-if it's not a bother…" He smiled.

"Not at all. My house is that way as well." Kukai grinned as the two set off, leaving him standing alone in front of the glass building.

"Hmm…seems like things are changing, huh." He grinned up at the sky before finally making his own way home.

* * *

><p>In a dark room, with the only light coming from the computer screen, a man hastily typed away at the computer. A loud ringtone suddenly burst from the phone lying next to his mouse and he picked it up on reflex. "Hello?...Yes sir…It'll be soon sir…yes sir, right sir…thank you-yes sir!...Goodbye sir." He said, ending the conversation as quickly as it had started. A twisted grin settled over his face and an eerie feeling filled the room.<p>

"Oh yes, soon indeed." He said, smiling as he pulled up a file on screen to reveal a certain black haired girl staring into the camera with dark gray eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Another one down so expect another chapter next Tuesday. Review please! <em>


	4. Hell Week Day 2

_Ehehehe...long time no see. Finally getting around to updating this thing. No **LittleKatreina**, I haven't given up on this story but I have misplaced the notebook it is in. *Sweatdrops* Yeah...so thanks to **LittleKatreina**, **Himawari-no-Ichizoku**, and especially **akuma-chan25300** who reviewed every chapter. :) Also a thanks to those who favorited, watched, etc this story. Now, I hope this won't dissapoint (Since I had to write half of it over again from scratch...)._

**_Disclaimer: _**_icdeadppl doesn't own Bleach or Shugo Chara or any other aspects but she does own the plot to this story and some OC's._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 3 Hell Week Day 2 <span>**_

Karin stared up at the ceiling as she laid on her bed, contemplating the events that happened yesterday. _"Nope! Were Guardian chara's!" "Don't worry. Its normal. You get used to it after about the fourth or fifth time.""What exactly is a Guardian Chara?" _She sighed, closing her eyes. It wasn't bad for a first day and maybe it would be interesting. Still…Karin reopened her eyes and picked up her cell phone. She had three missed calls, two from Ichigo and one from Dad, and one text from Jinta that read: "Don't worry. Nothing's going on." BS was all she had to say on that matter.

"Karin-chan! Breakfast!" came Yuzu's voice from downstairs.

"Coming Yuzu!" she answered, sitting up then getting up. As she slipped her phone into her jacket pocket, the rest of the conversation with the chara's came to mind.

* * *

><p>"You see Guardian Chara's are people's dreams-The person inside of them that they hope to create one day." Said Kiseki, waving his index finger back and forth with a big dramatic fair.<p>

"He means that were the person they want to be and can be one day." Chimed in Temari when she saw Karin's blank face.

"Yeah! That's why we're all different! Everyone's dreams are all different in their own ways!" cheered Ran, her pom poms waving up in the air.

"AHEM! As I was saying, we the guardian chara's, are born from eggs-"

"Eggs?" asked Karin, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, eggs. When a strong hearted person wishes with all of their heart to become the person inside them, we are born."

"Ah. Then why doesn't everyone have them."

"Simple. A lot of times a person's egg stays safe inside of them without needing to come out but sometimes they become X-eggs."

"X?"

"It's when a person breaks their heart eggs and give up on their dreams." Said Daichi, crossing his arms. All of the chara's looked sullen and sad.

"Why would they do that?"

"They feel as if they can't do anything, they feel useless. Then it-" Daichi was interrupted by Pepe making a crashing noise. "-breaks. You see, dreams are fragile and easily broken." Kiseki shot Daichi an annoyed look but nodded.

"Even though this conversation is truly charming we need to get back before dark." He said, staring up at the sky.

"Oh right. It is getting late-desu." Said Suu.

* * *

><p>Karin flinched as she closed the door to the bedroom. Heart eggs, Guardian Chara's, X eggs, just what had she gotten herself into? Walking down the hall and stairs, Karin finally sat down at the table, noticing that Kiyone-obasan was laying on the couch in a crumpled mess. "Are you really sure you're related to my mom and not my dad? A hangover, really?" she questioned, tossing the ice pack that was on the table at said Aunt. It was a direct hit, smacking straight into the ladies head, causing her to startle awake and fall comedicly off of the couch. Yuzu chose that moment to walk in carrying a plate of toast and eggs.<p>

"Oh! Kiyo-obasan! Your awake!" she chimed, setting the plate down on the table before walking over to the couch. Kiyone looked up from the floor and glared at Karin, rubbing her sore head.

"Yeah a little hell-bent raven woke me up." She practically growled as Karin smirked as she took a bite of toast. Yuzu walked over to the door, pulling on her jacket and reaching for her bag hanging by the coat rack.

"Where are you going Yuzu?" asked Karin after swallowing the toast bite.

"To school early. I need to discuss something with my teacher. Bye Karin-chan!" She slung the bag over her shoulder and was out the door in moments. Karin stared at the door for a couple of moments afterword's. Ever since the two had entered into sixth grade, Yuzu had been…different; more cheerful, spending more times out, and more friends over at their home. Sometimes it felt like she didn't even need her anymore. That only was making her heartache. Karin stood up abruptly, leaving the half eaten toast on the plate as she pulled on her jacket that was stretched on the back of the chair.

"I'll head out too." Aunt Kiyo jerked her head off the pillow she had just laid back on.

"Neh? You're leaving me too Rin-cha~~~~n?" she whined, pouting. Karin paused, turning to glare at Kiyone as she lifted her bag.

"Don't. Call. Me. Rin." She practically hissed before turning on her heel and slamming it closed. Kiyone sighed as she sat up, the ice pack still resting on her head.

"She hasn't ever liked being called that since you died, eh Masaki-chan!" she whispered gazing at the photo on the wall with a beautiful woman with golden-copper hair with a dark haired husband and three grinning children by her.

* * *

><p>Karin sighed as she walked down the street, clutching her bag so tightly her knuckles turned pale white. "I probably shouldn't have said that. Man…I can't do anything right…" she whispered, kicking a can into a wall as she passed by. Out of the corner of her eye, Karin saw a flash of movement and fully looked to her side to see Kukai and Daichi stepping out of a house, Kukai stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth as he yelled something back into the house. Daichi caught her eye and grinned as Karin made a shushing motion with her finger. She didn't want Kukai to know she could see Chara's just yet. He shut the door in the face of what was probably his older brother making faces at him and finally saw her. "Hey, Kurosaki-san!" he shouted before running over, just as Karin began walking down the sidewalk again. Karin didn't stop as she came to a cross section in the road, pausing briefly to check before crossing. Kukai finally caught up on the other side, a bit out of breath.<p>

"Hello Souma-san." Karin said, still walking as Kukai tried to regain his breath.

"Jeez Kurosaki-san! No pity for the person who ran to catch up to you?" grumbled Kukai, who kept pace with her remarkably well. Yuzu loved to complain on how fast Karin walked on a regular basis.

"Sorry Souma-san." He grinned slightly as Daichi moved to rest on his head comfortably.

"You don't have to call me Souma-san you know. Kukai-kun works fine." Karin shrugged.

"Alright Kukai-san." He sighed.

"You're really stubborn you know." Karin let a small smirk cross her face before quickly hiding it again. It didn't go unnoticed by the ginger beside her.

"There! A smile-or half of one at least!"

"I did not smile."

"Did too."

"Did not." Daichi started to chuckle from the two's argument.

" Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Ah a lovely start to a great relationship~!" chimed Daichi, full out laughing.

* * *

><p>"You walked to school with Kurosaki-Karin?" shouted Yaya, slamming her hands down on the table. It was lunchtime and Kukai had been waiting for that one bell all day.<p>

"Yes I did but that's not the point. She-"

"So do you like her? I mean she's really pretty and all but seems a bit of a tomboy to me!" continued Yaya, undeterred.

"Yaya-chan, let Kukai-kun finish. He can tell us about his crush on Kurosaki Karin later." Said Nadeshiko causing a tick mark to develop on Kukai's head. He did NOT have a crush on Kurosaki Karin.

"Her heart was darker than yesterday, like something brought her down."

"Do you think it'll put an X on itself?" asked Tadase, concern in his eyes.

"Maybe. If whatever is putting X's on the other eggs doesn't do so first."

"Speaking of Kurosaki's," started Tadase, shuffling some papers. "A lot of Kurosaki's past is relatively normal but…"

"But what?" asked Amu and Yaya at the same time.

"Her mother was supposedly murdered when she was four." Everyone was silent, a gloomy mood filling the room.

"Do you…think she remembers it?"

"It was her Mom Amu, don't you think you would remember it even though you were little?"

"I bet that's when her egg went dark. Losing one of your parents…" whispered Nadeshiko, shaking her head. Tadase shook his head.

"Still, what's making it darker is what's worrying me." Everyone grew silent again and the chara's chose this moment to slip off and float apart for a bit.

"We have to help Karin-chan-desu!" whispered Su, trying to keep her voice down.

"But what can we do?" asked Pepe, sulking.

"We'll try and talk to her again today. Daichi!" Kiseki pointed at Daichi.

"Yeah?"  
>"You need to find her and talk to her. She's in Kukai's class so it shouldn't be so hard."<p>

"Uh okay." Daichi shrugged as he responded.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" yelled Yaya from the table, the other guardian's also turning to watch.

" Kiseki's wondering if Karin's egg will be targeted by whoever is changing the eggs to X's." said Miki, thinking quickly on her feet.

"That is a large concern…" said Tadase, eyebrows furrowing worriedly.

"I can keep an eye on her at school and she walks by my house to get home too." Amu smirked.

"Just ask her out Kukai." In response he threw a piece of chicken at her that hit her cheek. The rest of the lunch went by normally, with everyone eating and discussing the day.

* * *

><p>Karin winced as she stepped out into the bright with the rest of her class for PE. The girls were giggling about the boys and the guys were just laughing and tossing balls around. Kids would be kids, no matter the school or nation. "Hey! Kukai!" shouted a boy, tossing a soccer ball as said person stepped outside. He caught the ball with ease and grinned at his teammate.<p>

"Yeah! Souma-sama! How handsome he looks today! Between him and the prince!" squealed some of the girls quietly, sighing in awe and admiration. Fangirls also known as psycho's who need to be in the nuthouse who always seem to pop up around Karin, much to her annoyance.

"Great, a fan club." She grumbled as another girl giggled from beside her. Karin finally sat down with the rest of the girls as the boys separated to play soccer, which was way better than waiting to start a jog around the track. A whistle blew from their teacher which quieted most of the class down.

"Alright! The fifth graders will be joining you sixth graders today so behave!" said Ashoki-sensei. It still didn't fit!

"_Great…"_ thought Karin, scowling at the sight of the approaching girls, most acting a lot like the one's around her. A person tapped at her shoulder and she turned to see a pretty dark purple haired girl smiling at her with a bubble gum pink haired girl next to her.

"Is anyone sitting here?" the girl asked, motioning to the empty area right by Karin.

"Oh! Uh no. Feel free to sit." The two nodded and sat down, smiling at her as the purple haired one stuck her hand out at her.

"I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki and this is my friend Amu Hinamori." Karin shook Nadeshiko's outstretched hand before replying as Amu shrugged. That's when she recognized the names of two of the guardians.

"Oh you guys are-"

"Guardians. I'm the Queen seat and-"

"I still don't like being referred to as the Joker seat." Grumbled Amu, obviously bringing up a old argument.

"Ah, I'm-" She was interrupted by Nadeshiko.

"Kurosaki Karin. We know a bit about you. Rumors and all." Karin raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything more. Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched Ran, Miki, and Suu all crowd around Amu who was trying to ignore them as Temari rested on Nadeshiko's shoulder.

"But of course, I'm out of the loop so where are you from?" asked Amu, Ran giggling by her ear.

"Karakura."

"Wow! Really? I've always heard it's a pretty place with the river and all. So why did you move here?"

"It's only a temporary move, my Dad's at a convention in the states and my brothers on a-a field trip or something so we came to stay with our Aunt Kiyone for a while."

"Oh? Well welcome to Seiyo anyway." Karin tried to smile but it felt so fake. She wanted to go home.

"Hey! Fujisaki! Hinamori! Kurosaki! Get started on those laps!" yelled the teacher, morphing behind them to blow his whistle right in their ears, causing the guardian chara's to fall off of the girls and Amu to yelp in fear.

"Yes sir!" She hadn't even noticed that nearly everyone had started on the laps as she jumped up and began running. Within moments, she was farther ahead than the two friendly guardian girls and keeping a steady pace with those the school called 'track stars'. Karin watched the soccer game and let a smile fold onto her face. Of course, it was gone at the words she overheard from some girls just behind her.

"Look at her! Isn't she weird?" whispered a girl, darting glances at Karin. The other girls she were talking to nodded.

"Yeah why would Fujisaki-san and Hinamori-san want to waste their time talking to her? She isn't very friendly."

"Totally! And ugly too. Does she think that hairstyle is cute? No way!" The three girls began laughing and she felt sick to her stomach. Suddenly something clouded her vision and an ominous feeling overwhelmed Karin. She felt like she was going to pass out, as if her own heart and soul were being torn out of her.

"_Stop!"_ she screamed in her mind as she couldn't find the air to say it out loud. As quickly as it came, the feeling stopped and disappeared. Karin gasped and realized that she had slowed down immensely that Amu and Nadeshiko had caught up to her, sporting worried looks. Even Kukai was looking up from the game at her, an equal look of worriment on his face.

"Are you alright?" asked Nadeshiko, laying a hand on her shoulder. Karin wasn't, she was shaking and felt sick to her stomach but she wouldn't admit that to the girl. BS time.

"I'm fine." Her face was emotionless, although her breaths were still a bit gaspy. Karin began running again, a bit fast to get away from the two. If she had bothered to look back Karin would have seen Amu and Nadeshiko share a look before turning to look at Kukai who gave a small nod in the silent conversation.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Sensei Nikaido stared out the window of his classroom at the classes, particularly at what happened between the guardians and new girl, Karin Kurosaki. "Quite a stubborn heart." He muttered, at the same time an eerily familiar but still creepy grin rested on his face. "Looks like it'll just have to be broken now, won't it."<p>

* * *

><p><em>This feels like a filler but it's not. We know Karin's stalker, saw her heart egg almost turn X, and she's met more of the guardians. Those girls that made Karin sad are just jealous as they want to be good friends with the guardians. As if they will with attitudes like that! Anywho, review, fav, and whatever you guys do when you press the button below. <em>


End file.
